


Snowflakes (Melting in Separate Hands)

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Holidays, I'm sick and tired, Jewish Holidays, of christian-centric nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: Chrom and Robin through the years at school, and the holidays they celebrate.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Katarina/My Unit | Kris
Kudos: 9





	Snowflakes (Melting in Separate Hands)

**Author's Note:**

> takes place in a vague harry potter au i've had in my head for years

Snow falls gently outside the Hufflepuff common room as Robin tries to finish up one last essay. Key word being 'try', as Chrom is next to her, tie pulled loose and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He's tossing a snitch up in the air and catching it quickly. Everyone else is either studying on their own or done, so it's quiet at Hogwarts. She doesn't complain. Chrom sighs heavily and looks at her, and she raises an eyebrow. 

"Yes?"

"Ah, sorry," Chrom says in his awkward manner. Neither of them can help being eleven at this point. "Just...you going home for Christmas?"

Robin scratches through a line and shakes her head. "No, I'm not going home for Christmas."

"You staying here over winter break? Sounds lonely."

"No, I'm going home. Just not for Christmas."

"I thought everyone celebrated Christmas."

"Newsflash, Chrom, but not everyone's Christian."

"What's that mean?" Chrom asks innocently, and she knows he doesn't mean it poorly. 

"My mom is Jewish. So we'll celebrate Hanukkah when I get back." Robin tosses her quill down, missing a regular pen. "Well, Kris is Jewish. Kat is areligious."

"Hmm...so Kris is your mother...is Kat your father? Why don't you call him that?" Chrom scratches his nose.

"No, I have two moms," Robin explains, as she has to almost everyone else at Hogwarts. 

"How does that work? I thought you needed a mother and a father to have kids."

"I'm guessing gay people and adoption aren't very common in the wizarding world, huh?" Robin turns to Chrom and he turns red a bit. 

"I, uh...sorry, Robin," Chrom sighs. "I didn't mean to assume. But you know me. I mean, I was raised in this environment, and you've probably had no experience with it - "

"There you go assuming again," Robin says kindly yet firmly. "Kris is a muggle, but Kat is a witch. She's been out of the wizarding world for a while, though. So I'm not totally ignorant."

"So are either of them related to you?"

"Uh...they're my mothers? Again, I was adopted. I don't know who my birth parents are, but Kris and Kat are my parents. They raised me." Robin leans back in her seat, eyes fixated on the snow. "What about you? I know Emmeryn, she's a few years older than us."

"Yeah, she's here," Chrom crosses his arms, a fond expression on his face. "I have a younger sister, Lissa. She'll be here in two years, I think. My mother and father are, uh...very busy a lot of the time."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"I'm, ah, very grateful that they care about us when they can."

"That doesn't sound good at all, Chrom," Robin smiles tentatively. "Kris and Kat are both consultants are various places, but they always made time for me."

"And there you go assuming that every parents cares about each of their children," Chrom almost snaps. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. My apologies."

"It's alright, Chrom," Robin looks at Chrom fully, only eleven yet bearing such immense weight. "Anyway, we should get these last papers finished up. Do you need any help - "

"Yes."

"Well, get your things. We've got a lot to go over if you want to go home with a smile on your face." Robin straightens out her papers as Chrom rushes up to his room. "He's a bit of a dunce, but...not a bad person overall."

* * *

There's a chill in the air as Robin and Chrom step off the train. Robin can see Kris in the distance, bundled up with Kat by her side, hand-in-hand. Kat has her hood up, as usual, and Kris has her nose buried in her phone. Kat tugs on Kris's hand and the two women make eye contact with Robin, Kris waving her phone eagerly. 

"Well, Chrom," Robin turns to Chrom with a smile, holding her luggage with both hands. "I'll see you next year?"

"Next year? Oh, yes, after the new year," Chrom chuckles. "Uh. Merry Hanukkah? Or, what do you say."

"Happy Hanukkah, Chrom," Robin can't help her laughter. "And a Merry Christmas to you."

"Now I feel bad," Chrom sighs deeply. "You have to know everything about us, yet we don't have to do the same to you."

"Well, you're learning, aren't you?" Robin shrugs her shoulders. "Anyway. Keep in touch, alright?"

"Only if you do the same. I - " Chrom goes to continue, but a tall man in a suit steps up and clears his throat. "Oh. Thompson. Hello."

"Milord, we have to depart," the man bows. "Time is of the essence."

"Ah, I see. Thank you." Chrom turns back to Robin. "Be well, Robin. Until we meet again."

"Yeah. See you later, Chrom." Robin gasps as Chrom wraps her in a hug, and Robin drops her bag to hug him back. Chrom lets go and offers a stiff nod before following after the butler. She wonders idly what his life must be like, being wizarding nobility and all that. She shakes her head and picks up her bag, moving towards her mothers. "Hi, mom. Hi, Kat."

"Hey, Robin," Kris says brightly. "You ready to go?"

"Yes," Robin nods. "How are you two doing?"

"Much better, now that our daughter is here," Kat winks quickly. "Do you want us to take your bag? And did you get taller?"

"Yes, and maybe," Robin hums. "But only a bit."

"You think she got your short genes?" Kris teases lightly as she takes Robin's bag, and the three walk hand-in-hand-in-hand out of the train station, where the people are moving quickly. 

"That's not how adoption works," Robin pouts. 

"Who's to say?" Kris laughs briefly. "Now, I know it's the third night of Hanukkah, but I figure we could all light the candles together?"

"I'd like that," Robin smiles at her kindly.

* * *

Time passes, calendar pages and months flicking by in equal measure.

* * *

"Hey, Chrom," Robin asks as she sits down next to him in the great hall, lunch floating by. "Got a question."

"Yeah?" Chrom's voice cracks, as it does when one is thirteen. "Yeah?" He clears his throat. They're more rivals and friends at the same time, pushing each other and themselves to excel. 

"I was wondering, if...well, I remember you had some questions about how I was raised - "

"Robin, it's fine, I was a stupid kid."

"You still are a stupid kid."

"Wh - "

"So am I. Not the point. I was wondering if you wanted to...stay at my place for winter break. See Hanukkah and what I'm all about. If you're up for it, of course, it's a dumb question - "

"Robin," Chrom says firmly, and she shuts her mouth. "I'd really like that."

"You would? Really? You're not saying that to be nice?"

"I'm not that mean, Robin," Chrom grins as he stabs a slice of roast beef onto his plate. "If your moms would have me, I'd love to. Hm, I'll need to bring something, though..."

"I'm sure you don't."

"I'll be a guest at a friend's house. Maybe a bottle of wine? Hm..."

"Why are you thinking that, we're thirteen - "

"Or...hm. Any ideas, Robin?"

"Uh...no."

"You are no help."

"I'm literally inviting you to my house - "

"And you can't give me any good ideas!" Chrom says around a mouthful of sandwich. 

"Gross. Don't talk with your mouth full."

"We've seen each other sweaty after quidditch practice, you have no right - "

"Okay, buster - "

They continue their argument up to when they leave for the semester.

* * *

"Hi, mom. Kat. This is my friend, Chrom Iris," Robin shifts her feet uneasily as she and Chrom meet her parents outside the train station. "Thanks for letting him stay over for the break."

"It's our pleasure," Kris smiles widely and extends a hand out. "I'm Kris MacLear, and this is my wife, Katarina. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Chrom composes himself and shakes Kris's hand before turning to Kat. "It's nice to meet you both."

"It's no problem," Kat shakes Chrom's hand next. "I've been waiting to meet the boy my daughter talks about in her letters so often - "

"Kat!" Robin pouts. 

" - but it's nice to meet you." Kat drops Chrom's hand and snags Robin's bag. "Let's go, shall we? Dear, do you remember where we parked the car?"

"We'll be driving?" Chrom whispers.

"Yeah, people drive all the time," Robin whispers back. "Muggles can't exactly warp wherever they please."

"Not unless you've seen Star Trek and can dream," Kris chuckles. "But yeah. So, Chrom, I'm sure Robin's told you but Kat is the magical expert in the family. Not a drop of magic in my veins."

"Your charm can be considered magic," Kat teases, and Robin mimes throwing up. "What was it you said to me when we first met? 'Are you a witch, because - '"

"Nope, nope, stop right there," Kris blanches as she leads the three outside and to the car. "Chrom, will you be okay with us driving? I know Kat got carsick when she first rode in a car."

"Uh..." Chrom scratches his nose. "We'll see?"

"It's a lot like the Hogwarts train, except it doesn't go a consistent pace," Robin explains. Kris pops the trunk and Chrom delicately places his bag in the car as Kat tosses Robin's in. The two kids slide into the backseat as Kris climbs into the driver's seat, Kat meeting her across the aisle. 

"Alright, everyone ready?" Kris adjusts the rearview mirror as her hand rests on the gearshift, Kat's hand joining it. "It's gonna be a bit to get home, so feel free to take a nap. It'll be sundown by the time we get back, so we'll light the candles."

"I think we'll be a bit late for actual sundown," Robin points out.

"Robin, it's about the principle, not the exact timing," Kris grins. "We'll be fine."

Later, once they get home and light the candles, Robin can't keep her eyes off of Chrom as Kris says the prayers in Hebrew, lighting the shamash before lighting the first candle. 

"On this night, we remember what Hanukkah is about," Kris says with a smile as Kat grabs a store-bought challah from a bag (they're not perfect). "It's about resisting assimilation, and staying true to yourself, and believing in miracles."

"Oh," Chrom says softly. The candles flicker gently as Kris wraps an arm around Kat. "I see. And you do this for eight nights in a row?"

"If we're not lazy," Kat teases lightly.

"Most times, yeah," Kris nods. "I'm sorry we don't have a tree for you, Chrom, or stockings or whatever."

"It's alright, Mrs. MacLear," Chrom shakes his head. "This is your home and your tradition. I am an observer."

"Well, thanks for coming here anyway," Robin smiles gently. "I appreciate it."

"Alright, who's ready for presents?" Kris grins widely. 

"I'm guessing Santa didn't bring them?" Chrom snarks quietly, and Robin elbows him in the ribs. "Ow!"

"No violence," Kat warns. "But we did get something for you, Chrom."

"You shouldn't have," Chrom clears his throat. "And now I feel worse about not bringing a housewarming gift."

"Your presence is more than enough," Kat leans more into Kris with a sigh. "Besides, you're our guest. Please, feel at ease here." Kat snaps her fingers and the flames rise just a bit more. 

"Right, Robin did mention you're a witch," Chrom nods. "I had some questions I'd like to talk to you about, such as the integration between muggle technology and magic."

"Really? I'm no expert, but I'd like to think I know a thing or two," Kat smiles lightly. 

"Geez," Kris rolls her eyes fondly. "Beyond me. Robin, do you want to help me make latkes? I think we've got some potatoes in the fridge."

"I'd enjoy that," Robin heads to the refrigerator, and Chrom raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"What is a...'fridge'?"

Robin thunks her head against the fridge door. Great.

Kat laughs loudly at her pain, which Robin does not appreciate. As Robin starts grating the potatoes, Chrom slides up to her. 

"So...what is Hanukkah to you?"

"This," Robin wiggles the grater. "Well, not this. But it's about spending time with family and pushing back the darkness. About remembering who we are and what we come from." She looks over to where Kat starts smacking Kris's hands as she tries to play klezmer music before it settles on some smooth jazz. The two older women hold each other and start to sway to the music. 

"I see," Chrom nods. "Thank you for letting me see this. It's all very interesting."

"Well, I'm sure mom and Kat would always find you welcome to be here."

"Well, Ms. MacLear. Quite a statement." Chrom wiggles his eyebrows as Robin flicks a few pieces of potato at him. "Gross."

"You're gross. Mom's not gonna help, so do you want to help me make some latkes?"

"What're those?"

"Potato pancakes. We fry 'em. Do you mind getting some eggs out of the fridge?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, boy, you've never cooked a day in your life, have you?"

"Well..."

"Fine, fine. First..."

* * *

Robin and Chrom grow in mind and body, filling out and growing up. Rivalry turns to something more, something warmer and more considerate.

* * *

"Hey, Robin," Chrom says softly. His arms are cinched around her waist, and her head is buried in his neck. 

"Mm?" They might be seventeen and almost adults, but they still feel like children in this, blundering blindly through emotions and feelings. 

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place for winter break."

"Oh?"

"Well, I've spent a few with your parents, but now that we're, uh. You know." Chrom blushes bright red. "You know what I mean. I figured it was about time for you to come home. See what I do."

"You sure?"

"Positive. And I don't mean it in an educational way as you did for me, you're more than versed in how everything works."

"Kind way of saying I'll score better than you at exams." Robin teases lightly, drawing circles on his arm with her finger.

"You're the worst. Anyway. Would you like to spend Christmas and Hanukkah with me? I'm sure I can find a menorah."

"No, it's alright, you don't need to find a menorah. I've got a menorah app on my phone."

"That...smartphone thing? Huh. Didn't know that. But I'd really like you to be home with me this Christmas." Chrom presses a kiss to her forehead, and Robin smiles. 

"You sure? I mean, you visited my home before we...got together, but taking a girlfriend home for the holidays means a lot, Chrom. I know that."

"Who doesn't know that doesn't adore you? Lissa and Emm both like you, and who knows if my parents will even be there," Chrom says bitterly.

"Would you want them there? To meet me? I mean, I'm adopted and I'm Jewish and have two mothers - "

"Robin," Chrom interrupts her to lift her chin up to place a slow and languid kiss on her lips. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to interrupt you."

"Well, I appreciate it, but I'm serious!" Robin pouts up at him. 

"It's not like you to be worried about what others think of you."

"Me neither, yet...I know Christmas is important to you. And taking your significant other back home for that means something. And is it too much to ask that they'd like me?"

"How about this - we play it by ear? Is that the phrase?"

"Yeah, just about. You know I'm a planner, Chrom. I don't like flying by the seat of my pants." Robin smooshes her face back into Chrom's neck. 

"Haven't I told you to live a little?" Chrom chuckles, fingers fluttering around her waist.

* * *

Robin's nerves only grow as she follows the butler and Chrom into one of the train station's many fireplaces, and they floo directly to Chrom's house. It's a sweeping piece of architecture and nobility, so far removed from Kris and Kat's small house in the suburbs. There's a sense of majesty in the estate and the butler grabs hers and Chrom's bags swiftly.

"I shall have the guest bedroom prepared for the guest. Milord, your room is ready when you are."

"She can't stay with me?" Chrom slides an arm around Robin's waist and she goes red.

"Absolutely not," the butler sniffs. "Not until you are engaged." The butler sniffs.

"Are my parents here?" Chrom asks next.

"No, Lord and Lady Iris are in Spain for the holiday. They sent their best wishes for you and your sisters." The butler looks down his nose at Robin, and she clenches a fist. "Did you tell them you were bringing a guest, milord?"

"Does it matter?" Chrom raises an eyebrow. "Thompson, has it ever really mattered what Lissa or I do to them? All that matters to my father in particular is Emm, and more importantly which man she can get hitched to as soon as she turns twenty."

"Milord, I - "

"Save it," Chrom sighs deeply. "We'll be touring the estate."

"A fine choice, milord," the butler bows. "Dinner shall be at the usual time."

"Thanks, Thompson," Chrom nods, face lightening. Thompson nods firmly and scurries off, leaving the two in the entrance hall. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. My family is very old. Very stuck in their ways."

"But you're growing and learning, right?" Robin reaches up to cup his cheek. "You and your sisters both. I - "

"Hey, do I hear that stinky toad?" Lissa barges in through a door. "You're late!"

"Lissa..." Chrom rubs his forehead. "It's good to see you. When'd you get here?"

"Emm picked me up from Hogwarts early," Lissa bounces on her heels. "But whatever. I heard you were gonna take Robin on a tour? Well, let's go!"

"Calm down, Lissa," Robin pleads. "We literally just got here. Give us a second to catch our breath."

"Yeah, for you to suck my brother's tongue down your throat," Lissa grins. "Not happening. At least not in front of me. Let's go!" She grabs Robin's hand and drags her away from Chrom, who dutifully follows along. Lissa points out various statues and busts of other Irises throughout the generations, great witches and wizards who fought evil, et cetera et cetera. There are quite a few moving portraits, which to this day still frighten Robin. Eventually they make it to a small office, where Emmeryn is working steadily. 

"Hey, Emm," Chrom knocks at the door as Lissa bounds in.

"Hey, Emm!" Lissa cheers. "Robin's here!"

"Ah, Robin," Emmeryn gets up from her chair with a weary smile. "My apologies for not greeting you when you arrived. With our parents gone, it falls to me to keep things in order."

"Do you need any help with that? I'm sure we can assist," Chrom clears his throat.

"That's kind of you, but I would hate to burden you while you are here with your partner," Emmeryn teases, showing a smile more familiar on Lissa's face. "You came at a good time, Robin. It's Christmas Eve."

"Huh. So what do you guys do?" Robin asks.

Emmeryn's eyes twinkle. "Why don't we show you?"

* * *

Christmas Eve dinner is a quiet affair with sumptuous food, finer than Robin's had in a while. It makes sense that Chrom doesn't know how to cook if he's been eating like this all his life. There are lights strewn about the dining room, and quiet chatter fills the space. 

"It's a lot different from your parents' Hanukkah," Chrom whispers, squeezing Robin's hand. "I know. Not everyone's is like this, I assure you."

"Is that because of the money or the magic?"

"Both," Chrom looks aside, uncomfortable as usual when Robin brings up his family's wealth.

"Hey, I know it's not your fault. You don't let it define you."

"Thanks, Robin," Chrom squeezes a bit tighter before letting go. 

"You two are gross," Lissa sniffs delicately. 

"Well, what's this I hear about you and that one boy? Ricken, I believe?" Emmeryn teases, and Lissa turns bright red. "Maybe next year you should invite him."

"It is NOT like that, alright?" Lissa pouts mightily. "Anyway."

"So, do you guys have any traditions or anything? Caroling?" Robin asks, diverting the conversation.

"No, we don't go out," Chrom chuckles. "If mother and father are here we'll read some Bible verse, but since they're not, we won't. Tomorrow morning, we'll all open the presents together and enjoy the time we have."

"I see," Robin nods. "It's about being with family more than anything."

"At least, that's how we see it," Lissa grins. "To mom and dad, maybe not so much. They're all about sending a good image."

"I remember midnight mass," Emmeryn reminisces. "And all these other holiday functions. We'd be around to show off how we were such a good family, and yet..."

"They're in Spain, huh?" Robin says quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Chrom shakes his head. "Honestly, I liked the holidays at your house. It was warm. And this house is always cold."

"Maybe you'll, hehe, warm each other up?" Lissa grins widely, and Robin considers throwing a roll at her.

* * *

Snow is falling gently outside as Robin sits down on the edge of Chrom's bed. "Wake up, Chrom." Chrom lets loose a very tired sound as Robin adjusts her sweater. They were right, the house is cold, and Robin's bed was freezing without Chrom there to keep her warm. 

Not like that!

"Hnnnnggghhhh...Robin...?" Chrom rolls over and blinks a few times. "It's early..."

"It's Christmas, though."

"Why're you so excited?" Chrom leans up and stretches. He goes to kiss Robin, but she pushes his head away. "Huh?"

"You're gross. Wash up, I'll be downstairs with your sisters." Robin stands up and Chrom grabs her hands, letting their hands slip apart as she slides away. Robin grins to herself as she heads downstairs, where Lissa and Emmeryn are sitting around the Christmas tree. "Morning."

"Good morning, Robin," Emmeryn takes a sip of tea, a content sigh coming from her lips. "Did you sleep well?"

"The house is cold," Robin says in lieu of answering.

"Gotta bundle up!" Lissa says from her mountain of blankets. "Where's the loser lord anyway? Did you wake him up?"

"The loser lord is right here," Chrom grunts as he heads downstairs, rubbing his eyes. "That name is old anyway. Come up with something different."

As the siblings dissolve into familial bickering, Robin basks in the warmth now suffusing the house as tea is drunk and presents are opened. 

"Merry Christmas, Chrom," Robin presses a kiss to Chrom's jaw.

"And Happy Hanukkah, Robin," Chrom reciprocates on her lips, and he has brushed his teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is self-indulgent romantic holiday fluff. I am jewish and this influenced this fic, if you couldn't tell. as i've said this is technically part of like my Harry potter crossover with Chrobin, the details of which i havnet' figured out fully. Anyway. This is my comfort ship and I havne't written it in a few months so I do what i want. sorry it's not forged soul, that's coming tomorrow. Shoutout to Emma, Marisa and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/yG4ycXmN) and leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
